


Under Your Spell

by craterdweller



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Booty Calls, Curses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette, unaware that she has been cursed, can't get Captain Sean Renard out of her mind. Set around the end of Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Spell

Juliette set down her favorite mug, the camomile tea long since cold. The pendulum on the grandfather clock swung slowly, as time crawled like the sensation of a thousand microscopic bugs marching across her skin. Of course, there were no bugs on her arm or any other part of her anatomy. She felt like she was going crazy. She paced. Back and Forth. Back and Forth. She stared at the iPhone resting in its cradle. Nick wasn't going to call. He was on a stakeout with Hank and would be out late. Her hand twitched. She took an involuntary step forward. She turned away and stared at the curio shelf.The curio shelf with a crack in the mirror that hung above it. She lied to Nick about how it had happened. She told him she had stumbled over the vacuum cord. Because how could she tell him that his boss had slammed her up against it during wild, passionate sex? It would break his heart. And Nick Burkhardt was a great guy. A nice guy. Cute and kind and so very, very gentle. But his idea of passion was to hold her head with both hands while he kissed her.

That wasn't exactly fair. She and Nick had a good, healthy sex life. And truth be told she didn't know why she had jumped Sean Reynard that afternoon. But now, every time she stood in this room the vivid images of their illicit tryst kept flooding back. Just thinking about it was turning her on. She bit her thumbnail. Maybe if she just ...

She picked up the phone and scrolled through her list of recent calls. Finding his number she hit the button that would seal her fate and possibly her engagement if they were caught.

Captain Sean Reynard sounded annoyed and half-asleep when he answered. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Look, I know it's late, but Nick and Hank are out on a stakeout. He told me not to wait up."

He mumbled some vague acknowledgment before demanding she tell him why she was calling him at just past midnight.

"I can't get our lovemaking out of my mind. I can't stop thinking of you."

He made a few more half-hearted attempts to get her off the phone. To refuse her. But she needed this. Needed him. She couldn't explain it. On some level she had recognized Sean Reynard as an attractive man even though she had been happy with Nick. But now she needed something from him. She needed him to scratch an itch. Maybe then she could go back to being the faithful fiancé. So she did what anyone desperate for relief would do. She begged.

She cleared her list of recently dialed and set the iPhone back in its cradle. Better safe than sorry.

Ten minutes later he pounded on the front door of the craftsman style house she shared with Nick. He pushed past her and closed the door. The last thing he needed was for them to be spotted by one of Nick's nosy neighbors.

"Juliette, this is a bad idea. If Nick finds out ..."

"I know." She tore open his shirt and in her haste, failed to notice two tiny buttons that rolled under the curio cabinet. She stroked her hands across his well-muscled chest. He had the sculpted physique of a man that worked out a couple of hours a day, whereas Nick had a much leaner build.

"Last chance?" He offered a final time before taking control. Just as she remembered. Their coupling was hard and fast and so very, very good. The two stood panting as they rearranged the clothing they hadn't bothered to remove. "This can't happen again." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know. You should go. Nick could be home anytime."

He let himself out without even a glance behind him. Juliette knew that it was for the best. They both needed to keep their distance. She frowned as she realized that she really didn't know much about Nick's captain. He wasn't wearing a ring, but perhaps he did that for her benefit. She sighed and ran a hand through her mussed hair. With a last check to see if the room looked in order, she ran upstairs to grab a shower.

She turned the temperature on as hot as it would go and prayed the pounding spray would assuage her guilt. But instead she was rewarded with bright red skin from the scalding water.

"Juliette? You're still up?"

"Yeah, Nick. I'll be right there."She wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror. The bite mark on her shoulder lay stark against her pale skin acting as her personal scarlet letter. She tied the terry robe tight and prayed that Nick would be too tired to notice.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her neck. She couldn't look at him as she lied, "Nick, I'm really tired. Can we not?"

"Uh, sure."

She held back her tears until she heard him start his shower. And the worse part was that she still couldn't stop thinking about Sean Reynard.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a livejournal challenge: Song prompt was "In My House" by the Mary Jane Girls


End file.
